In machining of an automobile wheel, in order to ensure the quality of the wheel, the airtightness of the wheel needs to be detected completely. During the detection, it is necessary to add an inflating valve to the machined wheel, and to ensure the authenticity of the test result. Wheel manufacturers often adopt the method of manually installing inflating valves. As the production automation increases, manipulators gradually replace manual installation of inflating valves. The present disclosure provides a device for automatically supplying an inflating valve, which cooperates with a manipulator to complete the function of installing the inflating valve to a wheel.